Road Trip
by N.V.9
Summary: Spring break is supposed to be fun for Naru, Haku, Sasuke, and Gaara as they plan a road trip. At the last minute, Sasuke bails. A few days later, they pick up a hitchhiker, and after a week, all of them are afraid to die. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Finally Spring break is here!" Naru yelled happily wrapping her arms around her best female friend Haku. "When do we get to leave?"  
"Naru, there's still ten more minutes before Spring break offically starts." Gaara said in a bored tone.

"Haku tell your boyfriend, to mind his own business and stop bursting my bubble." Naru pouted releasing Haku to sit back in her seat. "Why did we come to class anyway?"

"Because we had to." Haku replied.

"Ladies." Kakashi called getting their attention, "Can we save this for later and get back to the lesson?"  
"Why of all day's do you actually show up today?" Naru whined.

"Because it's to get that exact reaction. Now back to what I was saying..."

What ever he said next was completely tuned out by Naru. Finally, what seemed like forever later, class was over.

"Okay can we leave now?" Naru asked hanging off of Haku's free arm, being on how the other was connected to Gaara's.

"As soon as we get the Uchiha." Gaara said.

"Cool!" Naru pumped her fist. "Lets go find Sasuke!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Haku smiled.

"Easy... SASUKE! WHERE! ARE! YOU!" Naru yelled, causing many people to flinch at her screeching.

"Have you ever heard of a phone? It's much quieter." Sasuke said from behind them. Naru jumped in surprise before turning around and jumping at Sasuke. Her arms and legs wrapping themselves around him.

"Sasuke are you ready to go? I can't wait. Just think, while everyone is crowding the beach we are going to be traveling across the world." Naru grinned giving him three pecks on the lips before letting go.  
"Naru we're not going across the world," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "just through as many states as we can get through."

"Same thing." Naru grinned, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"Not really." Haku laughed

"Hold up." at Sasuke's words, the other three stilled.

"Come on Sasuke, every second we stand here could be spent on the road." Naru pouted cutely.

"I know, but..."

"But what?" Gaara asked.

"I can't go."

"WHAT!" Naru yelled. "Why not?"

"Because my parents decided to get the whole family together for spring break. We're heading to Japan for two weeks."  
"Can't you say no?"

"I've tried, but they really want us all there. Even Itachi is going and that's rare enough as it is." Sasuke sighed pulling Naru into his arms. "You can go with me." he suggested.

"You're mom scares me." Naru said into his chest.

Sasuke chuckled. "She only scares you because she keeps talking about our kids."  
"You're pregnant?" Haku asked surprised.

"No!" Naru denied pulling away. "Sasuke hasn't even asked. The first time I met her, his mother was already talking about wedding cakes. Now she talks about kids we don't even have!"

At that, Haku began laughing as Gaara coughed into his hand.

"It's not funny!"

"It's sweet." Haku said.

"No, it scares me! I'm only 19! I'm not ready to get married or have kids. Sasuke stop laughing! you're the exact same way!"

Trying to control his laughter, Sasuke pulled Naru back into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. "Okay, I see your point. How about you go with Gaara and Haku on their trip and I'll call you everyday or text you."

"Promise?" Naru asked cutely.

"Of course."

"Okay." Naru grinned as she pulled away again, leading the way to their dorms.

Twenty minutes later Naru's, Gaara's, and Haku's bags were all in Gaara's car.

All they were waiting for was Sasuke. Who was in the process of telling Gaara how to care for Naru and promising if anything bad happened to one hair on her head he'd kill the red head.

To that Gaara replied, "So I can break a finger if she keeps flipping stations or asking me to change them?"

To this Sasuke glared and said, "If she comes back not the way she left you're dead."

After a long stare down Gaara nodded and promised to watch out for the blonde. With a nod, Sasuke turned back to Naru and gave her a long kiss afterward he told her to be careful and call him when ever she wanted. "I'll call you every morning and night. Call me if you need me or if Gaara's being an ass and you and Haku need a rescue. Try not to get hurt and I love you." He finished giving her another long kiss which Gaara broke by honking the horn.

With a glare toward the red head Sasuke helped Naru into the back of the car and gave her one last kiss before closing the door.

Naru waved out the back window until Sasuke was out of view. Turning around she sighed and then grinned. "Gaara change the radio."


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"What's Sasuke up to?" Haku asked as she sat in the front seat watching fields of wheat fly by. Only their first day and she was already bored. Gaara wasn't being much fun either since he was in the 'silent-I'm-driving-mode' leaving Haku and Naru to enteratin themselves.

"He's barely going to board his plane so I can't text him for a few hours." Naru pouted laying on the backseat of Gaara's car. "I'm hungry."

"You've just ate two hours ago." Haku said.

"I'm hungry again. Sasuke would have fed me." Naru pointed out. "He wouldn't let me waste away." Looking at the back of Gaara's head she went on. "He'd make sure I was happy and healthy at all times. He wouldn't starve me!"

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled glaring in the rear view mirror. "Naru I swear I'm getting white hairs just listening to you. How does Sasuke put up with you!"

Naru laughed and highfived Haku when she succeeded on getting Gaara to talk. For the last four hours that's all she and Haku had been trying to do. The red head needed to lighten up and enjoy the trip not glare at everything that didn't go his way.

"He loves me." Naru stated sitting up and moving between his and Haku's seat. "Besides he talks to me and lets me talk."  
"You talk to much." Gaara grumbled. "You and Haku talk to much."  
"You just insulted your girlfriend." Naru pointed out.

"No, I'm stating a truth and, therefore, it's not an insult." Gaara argued looking out the corner of his eyes at his girlfriend who was looking away from him.

"I can't believe you told me I talk too much." Haku tried to sound hurt and angry all at the same time and from the way Gaara groaned she knew she succeeded. Point for her and Naru.

"I didn't mean it like th-"  
"Whatever, I know exactly how you meant it. Fine you don't want me to talk then I wont!" Haku glared at Gaara before turning completely away and faced her window. Behind her she heard Naru scolding Gaara about the proper way to speak to his girlfriend. Putting a hand over her mouth she hid the laughter and turned it into a sob.

"Great you made her cry!" Naru glared at Gaara, "Sasuke never made me cry and when I tell him you made her cry, he's going to get angry because he knows how I hate seeing Haku cry. Just you wait!"

The next thing Haku knew Naru was petting her back and sticking her face through the small area that was between her seat and her door. Both girls grinned as Naru made fake soothing sounds.

"Haku, don't cry... Look I didn't mean it... Don't be like this." Gaara said sounding desparate. "Come on you can talk if you like. I love you and I love to hear your voice. Babe, come on."  
"Do you mean it?" Haku whimpered as Naru and her secretly finger fived.

"Yes. Talk all you want. If it makes you happy-"  
"Thank you Gaara you are so kind." Haku said turning around to face the front. "So Naru did-"  
"You weren't even crying were you?" Gaara questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I was." Haku whimpered again as she grinned.

"I can't believe you lied to me. I was feeling like an ass-"  
"We know, but you gave us your premission to talk, so that's all that matters." Naru interrupted. "What were you saying Haku?"

"Oh, before I was rudely interrupted." Haku glared at Gaara who groaned again in annoyance before going on, "Did you decide what you were going to do for Sasuke's birtday?"

"Not yet-"

"His birthday is months away!" Gaara broke in.  
"So? Girls plan birtdays months in advance." Haku said.

"Like I was saying, I..."

Gaara slowly tuned Naru out completely. Who cared about Sasuke's birthday. He knew he didn't and he knew Sasuke didn't. So long as they remembered their girlfriends birthdays everything was okay.

X~x~X

"I need gas." Gaara said when he saw his tank going low. "Where's the next gas stations?"  
"I saw a sign a while back saying there was one twenty miles from it."

"Oh yeah... that wasn't that far back so there should be one coming up." Haku said on the look out for another sign.

Moments later all three spotted the dirty gas station. "Is it even open?" Naru asked. "It looks sort of scary."

"Like the ones from the horror films." Haku said as Gaara pulled up to it. "Anyone got a gun?"  
"I swear you girls make everything more then what it is."

"There could be a killer!" Naru insisted as Gaara got out and looked around. "You'd be the first one to go because everyone knows the guy that doesn't believe dies first."

"Followed by the idiot blonde." Gaara countered walking toward the dusty store.

"Haku, I'm going to die!" Naru said as Gaara disappeared inside. "Hey there's a bathroom, I need to go." Before Haku could stop her Naru was off.

"Great." Haku sighed getting out and stretching her legs. This place did give her the creeps but anyone would feel a little creeped out if they were the only ones at a gas station in the middle of no where surrounded by nothing but fields.

"Where's Naru?" Gaara asked coming back with a few bags.

"Went to the bathroom." Haku answered. "What did you get?"

"Snacks and gas." Gaara answered placing the bags into the back seat and then went to pump gas. Ten minutes later Gaara and Haku stood by the car waiting for Naru to come back. "How long does it take to use the bathroom?"

"Naru likes to take her time. She says it's a girl thing that we all have to do." Haku laughed. "I'll go get her. God knows I don't want to spend my break at this place."

"I'll wait here in case she decides to look around." Gaara said popping the hood, "While I'm here I might as well check the oil and stuff."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Haku said walking off. Walking around the corner she spotted the bathrooms. "Naru?" She knocked, "Hey it's time to go!" opening the door she walked in. "Naru?"

"Right here." Naru called from behind her. "I was taking a look around. This place is so made for scary movies."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked when Naru gestured for her to follow.

"Look." the blonde pointed and Haku laughed. Behind the gas station was a cliff that was filled with broken down cars and other things.

"It looks like a dump."

"The perfect place to plan a murder." Naru said causing both girls to laugh.

"And who are you beautiful ladies planning to kill?" a guy asked from behind them.

Jumping both Haku and Naru turned quickly and held a hand to their hearts at the guy standing behind them holding a back pack.

"You scared us." Naru said taking a breath. "You shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry." The handsome guy smiled. "Let's start over. I'm Kiba."

"Naru and this is Haku." Naru smiled. "What are you doing out here?"  
"My car broke down for the last time. I pushed it as far as it could go and it died. Now I have to walk to the next town because no taxi or bus will come out this way." Kiba grinned. "What about you?"

"We are on a road trip." Naru smiled. "Which way are you going?"

"North."

"So are we. We'll we have no place in mind. We just plan to drive before we have to go back to school."

"Can I catch a ride?"  
Haku and Naru shared a look and shrugged. "Why not." Haku said, "Let's ask Gaara to see if we can make room."

"Cool." Kiba grinned and followed them the whole time flirting with both girls.

"Gaara." Haku called to the red head that was now closing the hood of his car.

"Did you find her- who's this?" Gaara asked pulling Haku into his arms and watching Kiba with narrowed eyes.

"This is Kiba and he needs a ride. His car died so we said we could help him." Naru answered. "Please?"

"We don't even know him." Gaara said.

"I'm Kiba. I'd really appreciate a ride to the next town. I promise no farther then that." Kiba said holding out his hand.  
"Gaara the least we could do is help him." Haku argued. "It's the decent thing to do."

"For all we know he's a killer." Gaara said meeting Kiba's laughing eyes.

"The only thing I've killed are bugs." Kiba said causing Naru to laugh.

"He's funny, can we keep him?" She asked latching onto Gaara's other arm. "Please."  
"Naru he's not a dog." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"If I was could I catch a ride?" Kiba asked grinning.  
Gaara looked at all three of them. With a frown forming he knew he lost the fight. If he left the guy. Haku wouldn't talk to him and Naru would glare at him until they got back to school. Heck he'd feel bad leaving the guy to walk in this heat. "Get in." he said finally.

"YES!" Haku, Naru, and Kiba shouted as they piled in. Gaara sighed and counted to ten. This was so not what he was looking forward to when he agreed to this trip. Sasuke was supposed to come to keep Naru occupied, while he and Gaara had a smart conversation that didn't inovlove, 'OMG!' now instead of Sasuke he was stuck with Kiba who seemed to be a lot like Naru excpet he was a guy. Lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Gaara was growing a tumor, it had to be one from the amount of pain his head was producing.

Why wouldn't Naru and Kiba shut up, and how could Haku be asleep with them pretty much screaming in the back seat as they played their stupid games?

Maybe he should call Sasuke and tell him his girl was moving on, it would show the stupid raven why he shouldn't bail on them anymore. But then he'd feel like an ass for ruining Sasuke's trip with his family and for probably breaking up the annoying blonde and the stupid raven. Not to mention Haku would probably dump his ass because he caused her best friend heart break. Maybe he should just kill Kiba?

Why, of all times, did his radio choose now to break? It was like the world was against him.

Only a few more hours and he could drop off Kiba. With that in mind he picked up the speed a bit and continued on.

X~x~X  
"It's just a bunch of nothingness out here." Naru said into the phone. "Just endless dirt and telephone poles."

"It can't be that bad." Sasuke said on the other side. He had called only five minutes ago to see how the trip was and how she was, Naru thought it was sweet but the trip, so far, was a bust.

"I haven't seen a car in almost four hours." Naru turned when she felt Kiba tapping on her shoulder. At his weird expressions she broke out laughing causing Haku and Gaara to turn in their seats, or in Gaara's case, look in the mirror.

Haku started to crack up and Gaara shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'idiots'.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with amusement clearly in his voice.

"Kiba's making faces."

"Kiba? Who's Kiba?"

"He's a hitchhiker that we picked up and are taking to the next town. He's funny and Haku and I just love him."

"Let me talk to Gaara." Sasuke finally said sometime later.

"Okay. Gaara, he want's to talk to you."

"Wonderful." Gaara sighed and grabbed the phone. "What?"

"What the hell? A hitchhiker? Damn it Gaara, you have Naru and Haku with you!" Sasuke yelled angrily over the phone.

"Yeah, and they're the one's that forced me to bring him." Gaara answered ignoring the faces Kiba was sending his way. How was that funny? You'd think by the way Naru and Haku were laughing, he was some kind of freaking clown.

"Did you even check to see if he was a killer!"

"Oh yeah because I'm a damn P.D. you jackass. How the hell am I supposed to check that shit?"

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke hissed quietly. "Why is Naru saying she loves him? If that dick ends up with my girlfriend, I'm going to murder you."

"What the hell? I'm-"  
"The person I trusted to watch over her. Just keep an eye on him. If anything happens to Naru or Haku because of this guy, your ass is history." Sasuke threatened.

"Fuck that, if anything looks like it's going to happen, I'll fuckin' kill him." Gaara snapped and hung up.

"Soooo, I'm guessing my ass is the one that's getting murdered?" Kiba asked when the phone went flying into the backseat.

"Yes it is." Gaara answered.

"Gotcha." Kiba nodded. "That's cool, I'd do the same if I picked up your bastard ass."

"Nice to know." Gaara sent him a look. "Just watch your hands and that dick of yours. Both girls are taken."

"Gaara, you're not being fair." Haku glared.

"Yeah, Kiba's been very sweet since we picked him up." Naru kicked the back of his seat. "Be nice."

"No, it's okay." Kiba said giving them both a smile. "I see where he's coming from. I'd be the same way."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Haku asked turning to him.

"Of course it is babe."

"Son of a..." Gaara stomped on the break and turned to look at him. "Call her babe again and I'll fucking kill you." He glared angrily.

"Wow, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Kiba said quickly.

"Any fucking nicknames you have for her or Naru, get rid of them." Gaara demanded.

"Done." Kiba paled at the look Gaara was sending him. "All gone."

"Gaara?" Haku said when the glare went on for a bit longer. "Come on let's go. Gaara it's okay, I don't mind."

"No Haku, it isn't." Gaara turned to her. "You are mine. No other bastard is going to use fucking pet names for you. Anyone that does will regret it."

Haku nodded quickly and waited as Gaara turned to face the front, fighting with himself to not kill Kiba. Haku was his. No one was going to take her from him. She'd been his since highschool and would be his long after both of them died. Kiba better watch himself.

With a glare in place, he pressed on the gas.

For the rest of the day, no one said anything.

X~x~X  
"There it is!" Naru said. "I see the town!"

"That's a town?" Kiba blinked. "It looks kind of abandon, doesn't it?"

"Kind of." Haku answered as Gaara came closer to it. The buildings all looked run down and empty. She didn't see a car or a person walking anywhere. It looked like something from a horror film. "There's a gas station... I think."

When Gaara pulled in, they all got out and looked around. Where was everybody?

"I'm going to go check to see if there's someone inside." Kiba finally said going toward the store.

"Me too." Naru said.

When they both disappeared inside, Haku turned to Gaara, "Are we leaving Kiba here?"

"It's the next town."

"Gaara... it looks abandon." Haku looked around and walked over to him. "It kind of scares me."

With a frown in place, Gaara pulled her into his arms and continued to look around.

"No one is in there." Naru called out coming back to them. "It looks clean but we didn't find anyone."

"Where's Kiba?" Gaara asked.  
"He said he's going to try and find somebody. It's so weird. It's like the people are all gone. I mean the store doesn't even have dust or anything. The candy is all up to date and nothing is expired. Everything is working in there."

"Do we need gas?" Haku asked with her arms around Gaara's waist.

"No, we have half a tank. Enough to go another two days." Gaara turned when he heard footsteps. "Find anyone?"

"No," Kiba shook his head, "This connects to a hotel but no one's in there."

"Are you staying?" Naru asked biting her lip.

"It's the next town." Kiba answered looking around.

"But no one's here."

"Maybe they have church or something."

"Can we go now?" Haku asked. "I don't really like it here."

"Can Kiba come with us?" Naru asked.

"It's cool," Kiba started, "I'll just look around and-"

"Get your ass in the car." Gaara ordered. "I'm not going to leave you here."

"But-"

"I hate repeating myself." Gaara cut him off and gently pulled away from Haku. "Let's go."

Once they were all in, Gaara turned the car on and took off. Not even twenty feet away from the gas station, it stalled in the middle of the road. Not even when he tried to start it again would it turn back on.

"Great." Gaara cursed his luck and popped the hood. Getting out he went to check what was going on.

"See anything?" Kiba asked looking under the hood with him.

"No, it all looks fine from here. I had the oil changed before we left. I had everything else check the day before that and nothing should be wrong. My brother was the one that helped me with it and he's a damn good mechanic."

"Battery?"

"Brand new, or was two weeks ago." Gaara frowned and checked a few things. "It all looks fine. Haku, turn the key."

"Nothing's happening." Haku said a minute later. "I turned it three times."

"My phone's not working. It won't even turn on." Naru grumbled. "How am I going to talk to Sasuke?"

"Did you remember to charge it?" Haku turned to the pouting blonde.

"It had more then half a battery. How am I going to tell Sasuke I'm stuck in a freaky little town?"

"Here, use mine."

Reaching for Haku's, Naru pressed a button and waited for it to light up. "It's dead."

"What do you mean dead? I haven't even used it." Haku frowned taking it back. Holding her thumb on the end button she waited but nothing happen. With a frown still in place she grabbed Gaara's from the dash board and tried his. "His isn't working either."

"Does Kiba have a phone?" Naru asked.

"Yeah why?" Kiba answered moving over to the driver side door and turned the key. "Nothing."

"Our phones are dead. Check yours."

"It's in my bag, left pocket."

Getting his phone, Naru pressed a few buttons. "It's dead."

"Try turning it on, I usually leave it off to save the battery."

"Won't turn on." Naru said.

"What? That's impossible." Kiba frowned and took it. "Maybe I broke it..."

"How can all of our phones not work?" Haku asked trying to turn hers on.

"Mine was working minutes ago." Naru said. "I was talking to Sasuke."

"I can't get it to start." Gaara sighed as he moved to Haku's open window. "Everything I do isn't working."

"Our phones aren't working either." Haku told him.

"Not working?"

"We can't get them to go back on."

"All of them?"

"Yeah, Gaara I-"

"Hello, welcome to our little town." Someone said from behind Gaara making them all jump. "Call me Iruka." The man smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Uh, hi." Kiba said forcing a grin as he got out of the car again. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well. What are your names, if I may ask?" Iruka asked still smiling.

Gaara didn't trust anyone that smiled that much. It was kind of creepy and he was sure Kiba was getting the same feeling he was. The girls, however, were not feeling anything off about all of this.

"I'm Haku." Haku smiled as she opened her door and got out. "This is Gaara."

"Pleasure." Iruka continued to smile but he made no move forward to shake hands. With a frown in place, Gaara, pulled Haku to his side and put her slightly behind him.

"I'm Naru, this is Kiba." The blonde grinned jumping out of the car and walking around with Kiba right behind her.

"Pleasure as well." Iruka said again. "I see you are having problems with your car."

"Uh, yeah, it won't turn on." Haku said trying and failing to move around Gaara. Ignoring her frown, he kept his arm around her waist and her in place. With his eyes, he told Kiba to step in front of the trusting blonde.

"So you think you can help us?" Kiba asked moving forward unsuspectingly stepping in front of Naru. "I mean, we need to go and get back-"

"Home." Gaara cut him off. "We were touring the country to see an old friend of ours but I don't know if we can make it." He felt the confusion rolling off of Haku and Naru.

"We need to head back to school to," Kiba went on. "It was a short trip, but man, if the car keeps breaking on us we might as well head home."

"Yes, home." Gaara nodded.

"Oh you love birds are on vacation?" Iruka asked with a smile still in place.

God it was creepy, Gaara thought, "Yes." He answered and was grateful Naru was hidden behind Kiba making her shocked expression unreadable to Iruka.

"Well, we best move this car back to the gas station and out of traffic." the tan man said.

"But there is no traff-" Kiba started and stopped when cars and people began to arrive from both sides of the street.

"Come along, these fine people need to get to work or home." Iruka said gesturing with his hands to people walking on the sidewalk. "Gentlemen, if you will?"

"Yes sir." Three men said as they walked toward the car. Closing the doors and the hood, they began to push the car backward and when they followed, the cars all went passed and disappeared making the street empty again. Even the people were gone minus Iruka and the three that helped them.

"Gentlemen, these our guest, Gaara, Haku, Kiba, and Naru. They'll be staying with us while we look over their car." Turning back to their group, Iruka went on pleasently, "These fine gentlemen are Shino, Sai, and Lee. They will be looking at your car."

"I can look at it. Just give me the too-"

"Nonsense Gaara," Iruka laughed. "We do not make our guest do work. They relax and then move on. Shino take their bags inside."

"But-" Gaara tried again.

"Come along. Let us go talk to Ms. Sakura, she'll take care of your rooms for the night. We're a bit old fashion here, so we'll put the ladies with the ladies and the men with the men. Unless you're married?" He enquried.

"Yes." Gaara said quickly. He was not getting separated from Haku in any way. He didn't trust this weird town or leaving her by herself. "We're saving money to get the rings though. I want to get something special."

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Haku whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, money does tend to hamper things." Iruka nodded sadly. Turning to Kiba and Naru he asked, "What of you?"

"We're-"

"Getting married." Kiba said quickly. "We plan to once we get back. We never have time and we really wanted to have one big trip before the wedding. We have it all planned out and my brother is watching the rings for us. I didn't want Naru to lose her engagment ring on the trip. Cost me an arm and a leg." He forced a laugh as he kept Naru walking on the other side of him.

"It's a big rock. A few years of saving." Gaara went on quickly. "They've been engaged since they were sixteen. After five years of planning..." he trailed off.

"Young couples in love. It is the time for romance." Iruka nodded. "Ms. Sakura there you are. Will you book me-"

"Just one giant room." Kiba cut him off. "Haku's my sister and I'm a little over protective. I worry when we stay in strang places."

"It's true." Gaara nodded, "He even had to check our hotel room out after we got married before he'd leave us in peace. Even called twice a day for the next two days."

Laughing Iruka turned back to Sakura, "One room. I believe the one on the top floor would work wonderfully." to Gaara and Kiba he said, "It has two separate rooms but they connect by a kitchen and a sitting room. Now normally, I'm against non married couples staying in the same room but five years together-"

"Actually, they've been together since they were seven." Gaara said. "They grew up as neighbors and they clicked. They say they didn't start dating until they were thirteen, but we say otherwise."

"That is truly romantic." Sakura giggled. "The top room? I hope it's to your enjoyment."

"Ms. Sakura-" Iruka started.

"It'll work." Kiba said pulling a confused Naru closer to his side. "Right honey?"

"Uh, yeah." Naru answered quietly.

"She's shy." Kiba chuckled rubbing her head affectionatly.

"All woman tend to be such quite dainty things. It is why we loved them most." Iruka nodded and handed over the key. "Just take the stairs and I shall go speak to the cook about dinner."

X~x~X  
"Can you explain why we are pretending to be a couple?" Naru asked moving away from Kiba once they were in the room.

"And why we are married and Kiba is now my brother, oh and the invisible brother I now have?" Haku asked tapping her foot as she crossed her arms. "Do you even have a brother?"

"To keep us together." Gaara answered looking around the cozy looking room. It reminded him of what a house from the fifties would have looked like. "I don't trust this place."

"What's not to trust?" Naru asked confused. "Sasuke's going to get mad when he realizes I'm pretending to date another guy."

"Pretending to be engaged." Kiba corrected. "We won't tell him. Just trust us. I mean, the cars came out of no where and then they disappeared... No I have a sister though. A brother sounds more protective and guys seem to have more sway here. Did you see the way he cut off the girl downstairs? It's like he didn't want her to talk."

"Maybe they were going to work or going home like Iruka said, besides, maybe she was just a talker." Haku rolled her eyes. "The man has been nice and sweet to us-"

"Look, for now, we'll keep our cover and stick with our story." Gaara said giving Haku a small kiss. "Just go with us on this."

"Fine." Haku sighed. "If you guys are freaking out for no reason, I'm going to be pissed."

"So where do we sleep?" Naru asked. "Hey look it's our bags."

"How did they know to put them in here?" Kiba frowned.

"Who cares, I can now take a shower." Naru grinned as she dug through her own bag.

"We'll sleep in the living room. Stay together. Naru leave the bathroom door cracked. If anything happens scream." Gaara ordered.

"Fine." Naru rolled her eyes. "But if any of you see me naked, I'm going to tell Sasuke."

"Why don't I go with you, that way I can freshen up." Haku said grabbing her bag to follow her.

When they were gone, Kiba walked toward the window, "Good job with the story."

"Same to you." Gaara replied looking around the room.

"There's no one on the street." Kiba frowned. "It's fucking freaky out there."

"Tomorrow, we'll leave. It's too dark to leave now." Gaara said.

"Fuckin a man, we better. This place is raising the hairs on my neck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naru groaned and tried to pull away from the constant whispering in her ear. "Go away." she mumbled as she burrowed deeper into her pillow.

"Naru, wake up." Haku huffed, shaking her shoulder. Why was it always like this? Why couldn't Naru wake up like a normal person? Instead she had to put up a fight every morning. Naru and waking up were like... well there was nothing to compare it to. "Come on wake up."

"No." Naru said pulling a blanket over her head.

"Naru," Haku sighed and pulled the blanket off. Looking around she spotted Gaara still asleep on their makeshift bed on the floor. His arm still wrapped around the pillow she put in place of herself. Kiba was still on one of the couches, softly snoring and hanging halfway off the couch. He looked on the verge of falling off and since Haku and Gaara were sleeping right beside the couch, he'd land on Gaara. "come on let's go before they wake up and make us stay here."

"Fine." Naru grumbled from the smaller couch she slept on. "I'm up."

Haku wanted to laugh at the girl. Even half asleep and looking childish, she was beautiful. It really was no surprise that half the guys wanted to date her. Naru was perfect and Sasuke was lucky to have her. Haku sort of felt jealous of her beautiful blonde best friend.

"You better not be doing I'm beautiful and I'm jealous monologe." Naru said stretching her arms and standing up to reveal her pj's, short orange shorts and a white t-shirt. Haku had smiliar pj save for her shorts were a pale blue. At the moment she was wearing white shorts and a blue short sleeve t-shirt that showed her bellyring. "You are gorgeous and everyone knows it. Gaara has to fight off guys just to keep you."

"Okay, that is just stupid." Haku chuckled softly. "Now quiet down. We are going to escape, here's your shorts and your t-shirt and get dressed."

"Fine. Wait for me." Naru grinned as she tiptoed quickly toward the bathroom. A few minutes later she was back and pulling on her flipflops. "Let's go."

With that the two giggling girls gave the guys one last look before disappearing out the door.

Making their way to the lobby they interweaved their arms and found Sakura in a long dress watering plants.

"Hey." Naru called waving her hand. "What's up?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"She's asking how you are." Haku smiled as they stopped beside her.

"Oh, I'm well. How are you?" Sakura smiled.

"We are good and we want to explore." Naru smiled and took the watering can from Sakura. Putting it down she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "And we want you to come with."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Sure you can. Come on lets' go." Naru went on and dragged a protesting Sakura out of the room. "Show us what your town has to offer."

X~x~X

"What the fuck!" Gaara cursed as a heavy weight landed on top of him, making it harder to breath. "Get the hell off me!"

"Sorry man." Kiba said quickly as he jumped back on to the couch. "Where's the girls?"

"They're right- Haku? Naru? Fuck." Gaara said and ran to the bathroom.

"Put some pants on!" Kiba said turning away from Gaara in boxers.

"Where the hell are they?" Gaara demanded. "Get up, let's go find them and when we do, I'm going to kill them."

"After I get a hold of them. Don't they know we need to get the hell out of here? I'll pack this shit, you find them and meet me down stairs." Kiba said throwing their things into random bags.

Grabbing some clothes and pulling on his shoes, Gaara left Kiba and went in search of his girl and Naru. When he got to the lobby he was surprised by how dark it was. Ignoring the unfamiliar feeling, he went out the door. "Haku! Naru!" He yelled looking from side to side. "Where the hell are they?"

Twenty minutes later, he was almost passed panic mode and halfway to scared shitless when there was no signs of either girl anywhere. Hell there wasn't signs of anybody. Moving back toward the hotel, Gaara decided to check on his car. Finding the gas station locked, he frowned and moved toward the garage side hoping a door was open. To his annoyance every door was locked and every window was completely covered. "Damn it." he whispered as he moved back toward the hotel.

Making his way through the still silent lobby with no Kiba in sight, Gaara moved to their room. "Kiba, I didn't find them. The whole damn place is- Kiba?" Where the hell was all of their stuff? "Kiba?" Moving from room to room, Gaara called Kiba's name a few more times. "Where the hell did he go?" Please let him be downstairs, Gaara begged silently.

Once in the lobby again, Gaara looked around. The place looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in years. Not liking the feeling running down his spine, he moved quickly outside.

"Gaara!" Haku grinned walking up to him with Naru.

"Where the hell have you been!" Gaara yelled pulling both girls into his arms. "I've been searching for you all over the damn place!"

"We were with Sakura." Naru said pulling away with a glare. "She took us to see the town. It's not that big so obiviously you weren't searching hard enough. Right Sakura- where did she go?"

"Where's Kiba?" Haku asked unable to break free of the red head's hold.

"I don't know. I can't find him."

"Where's our stuff."

"Same answer." Gaara said. "We have to get out of here now."

"But we can't leave without Kiba-"

"We need to go." pulling Haku toward the garage, Gaara tried the door again and found it locked. Looking around he found a good size rock.

"Don't even- Gaara!" Haku shouted as the rock went through the window. Looking toward a stunned Naru, Haku turned back just as Gaara went in. "Why did you break the window? You could have just asked-"  
"The fuckin' car is gone."

"What?"

"All that's in this shit is fucking cob webs and rotting boxes." Gaara said coming back out. "That hasn't seen the light of day in years."

"But we saw them put the car in-" Naru said looking in. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out. We have to get out of here." Gaara ushered both girls toward the way they had entered the town. Whatever the hell was here was freaking him out. Everything felt so wrong and creepy.

"What about Kiba?" Naru asked looking around. "We can't leave him."

"I'm sure he'll find his own way." I hope, Gaara thought, be safe Kiba.

X~x~X  
"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kiba shouted as the things got closer as he ran. Where was everyone? Where was Gaara? Looking over his shoulder again, he saw them getting closer. "STAY AWAY!"

"Don't go." they cried as they came closer. "Don't go. Stay with us forever."

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Kiba screamed turning the corner and running down the empty street. "HELP ME!"

"Don't go." they whispered as they surrounded him. "Don't leave us."

"HEL-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Hey, you reached Naru, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Kisses and hugs." Beep.

"Hey Naru, it's me again. Look, I'm getting kind of worried so if you can give me a call soon, I'd appreciate it. Love you." Sasuke said and flipped his phone shut. Looking down at the blinking screen, his frown deepened with worry. Why wasn't she picking up? Where was she and was she alright?

"She didn't answer again?" Itachi asked, moving to his side.

"No, Itachi it's been a day and I haven't heard a word from her. Naru can't go a day without us talking. Hell, both of us are calling or texting eachother every ten minutes." Sasuke said trying not to freak out.

"Maybe they hit a no phone zone. Her plan might not be able to reach the area they are in."

"But they're driving and her plan pretty much covers every place." Sasuke argued. "I knew it was a bad idea to let her go without me. I should have made her come with me. I should have gone with her. What if the hitchhiker, Kiba or whatever, did something to them? What if he-"

"Sasuke you're working yourself up over something that might be nothing." Itachi answered.  
"Or it might be something. Itachi I need to go find her." Sasuke decided.

"And where are you going to find her at? You said so yourself, that you guys had no plans and that you were just going to drive until you had to turn back."

"I don't know!" Sasuke stated angrily. "Gaara's car has a tracker. He said his brother put it in for him a long time ago for some reason or other. That thing can be picked up everywhere. I'm going to call Kankuro."

"Do you have Kankuro's number?"

"..."

"Exactly. Just relax. I'm sure Naru will call when she can. She's probably freaking out just as much as you are." Itachi reassured him.

X~x~X

"Gaara, look." Haku whispered in shock as the town came back into view. They had already walked away from the town six times and each time they came back on the otherside.

"Fuck." Gaara cursed as fear came back full force. "Let's turn-"

"And what?" Naru demanded, "Come back on the otherside?"

"Naru-"

"Why don't we just go back in there and ask why we can't leave?" the blonde went on, her eyes wide, fearful, and angry, "I'm sick and tired of this! I want to know what's going on!"

"Naru, we need to get out of here." Gaara argued, holding Haku close to his body.

"And look where that's got us. We've been trying to get out of here all day! We can't leave. The town won't let us go! It got Kiba-"

"We don't know that." Haku cut in.

"Then where is he? We haven't seen him or anyone since this morning! If we can't leave, then Kiba couldn't either. They just got to him first!" Naru said, her fear making her lash out.

"We don't know that." Gaara said, reaching out to her and pulling her gently into the curve of his arm. "Naru, everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" she asked, sounding scared enough for the three of them.

"Yes. Otherwise Sasuke would kill me." Gaara tried to joke.

"What do we do?" Haku asked a few minutes later. "Do we turn away again or go back in?"

"I don't know." Gaara admitted as he looked toward the town. "We can't keep walking away, but I really don't want to go in there."

"We might find Kiba..." Naru whispered. "We can't leave him here, maybe the town is telling us the same thing."

"Gaara?" Haku questioned when he didn't answer.

"We go back in but we don't call attention to ourselves. If you see a towns person run. We search for Kiba, try to find our car, and get the hell out of there. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." both girls nodded.

With a deep breath, Gaara moved to walk ahead of the two, his heart beating a mile a minute. We'll be okay, he told himself, we're going to get home.

X~x~X

"Hey Kankuro!" Temari called out into the garage. "Kankuro!"

When her brother made no move that he heard her, Temari rolled her eyes. Not bothering to shout his name again, she moved to the blaring radio and turned it off. It took her a second for her to get used to the silence of the room.

"What the heck! Temari! I was lis-"

"I need you to check something for me." Temari cut him off. "Come on."

"I'm working on my car-"

"This is more important."

"What can be more-"

"Gaara's tracker just disappeared." Temari cut him off. At his look of surprise, she went on, "I was looking to see where they were and I can't find them. His car is completely gone. The tracker isn't anywhere. I'ved called the company and everything that we bought it from and they can't find it either."

"Maybe we have a faulty tracker." Kankuro said worriedly as he moved to the computer in the living room. Taking a seat he looked at the screen and saw nothing. "The last place it shows them is in the middle of nowhere. There's not a town for days."

"I know." Temari nodded. "I asked the dude on the phone if they could have lost connection because of that, and he said it wasn't possible. The signal can't be lost, unless someone broke it and since Gaara wouldn't tear his car to pieces just to get to it..."

"Have you tried calling-"

"I've tried Gaara, Haku, and Naru. I don't know Sasuke's so I have no idea what his number is. For all three it said that their number wasn't available." Temari bit her thumb.

After a small silence of staring at nothing, Kankuro turned to his sister. "Print out this map. We'll go find them and see if they're okay."

"Alright." Temari nodded as he moved to his room to change and pack a bag.

Twenty minutes later, they were on the move. Both of them filled with worry and neither of them willing to voice it.


End file.
